Sacred Time
Sacred Time is a season that takes place during the last two weeks of the year. It is the time when your clan performs sacred rituals to prepare for the year to come. Forecast and Omens During Sacred Time, your god-talkers will try and divine the possible blessings, opportunities or dangers the next year will bring. You will typically get a prediction about the harvest, whether it will be good, bad, or in between, which will allow you to prepare. Then, you can get a warning, a suggestion about a sacrifice, a demand of a god, a blessing, or something completely meaningless. Note that if a god is good enough to give you a glimpse of your future, ignoring it will anger them greatly. For more about omens, visit List of Omens. If you forget what the forecast was for a particular year, remember that you can always go back and check your saga screen ( ). Assigning magic At the end of each year, it's your job to decide which rituals to perform. These rituals will last for the whole year to come. You can assign magic points to the following: * Children - Improves the fertility of women. * Crops - Improves the yield of all crops. (Ernalda, Barntar) * Diplomacy - Aids emissaries you send to other clans. It also helps your traders and nobles maintain the clan’s good name with the other clans of Dragon Pass. (Issaries, Lhankor Mhy) * Health - Speeds the recovery of sick and wounded clan members. (Chalana Arroy) * Herds - Increases the fertility of all your herds: sheep, pigs, horses and cattle. (Uralda) * Hunting '''- Increases the yield of your hunters. * '''Mysteries - Greatly increases the chances of success when you sacrifice to the gods for Mysteries; this bonus decreases each time you sacrifice for Mysteries in a given year. (Lhankor Mhy) ** Note : On easy mode, sacrificing about 10 goods is sufficient to gain a mystery every time without needing to devote any magic to mysteries at sacred time. * Quests - Greatly aids the first heroquest you perform in the coming year. Generally not worth spending magic on unless you plan to heroquest, but if you fear that circumstances might force a quest, you might want to play it safe and allocate magic to Quests. (Eurmal the Trickster) * Trade - Helps numerous aspects of trade, including the strength of your clan market and the number of trading partners you can support. (Issaries) * War - This ritual gives your clan luck in every battle you fight during the year. This War magic is not effective unless your warriors go raiding occasionally. (Humakt, Vinga, Elmal, Urox) Your Ring Members will advise you on where to spend magic points. It is always a good idea to keep a few points in reserve, in case something unexpected comes along. Once you are in a tribe, you will get two more fields you can assign magic to: *'Destiny '- Speeds up the endgame and gives bonuses to resolve endgame events in your favor. *'Heroism '- Increases the skills of your clan leaders. You can influence which leaders will benefit most from Heroism by selectively building up your shrines and temples; preference for Heroism bonuses goes to leaders devoted to the gods which the clan has supported with the largest temples. Reputation At the center of this screen, there is a reputation scale. This represents what the neighboring clans think of your leadership. When you are in a clan, this scale goes from "Stickpicker" (bad) to "King" (good). In a tribe, these terms change to "Bad King Urgrain" and "Heort" respectively. The more generous and fair you are, the closer to a "King", and to "Heort" you become. You can increase your reputation by: *Performing successful heroquests. *Giving a lot of generous gifts to nearby clans. *Being generous and fair during events. Category:Article stubs